


Ploce

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't get it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ploce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Ploce 7/14/13. Because we have established that Steve has a WotD calendar...

“I don’t get it. I’m not even sure I’m saying it right. Why bother even having it?”

“Did you ever watch _Greg the Bunny_?”

“What? A kid’s show?”

“Definitely not. Crude adult humor, puppets, but very funny. My brother brought it over during the divorce. Anyway, there was a character, Count Blah. At the end of everything he said, he said blah. Introducing himself, he would say _I am Count Blah, blah._ The response would be _You’re Count Blah-blah?_ , _No, I am Count Blah, blah_. Emphasizing the ridiculousness of the name and the character. Ploce ploce.”

“Still don’t get it.”


End file.
